The mammalian eye comprises two chambers. The anterior chamber is bounded by the cornea and lens, and contains the aqueous humor. The volume behind the lens contains the vitreous humor, with the retina attached to the back wall of the eye. The retinal layer is not firmly attached to the eye, and can become detached, resulting in eventual death of the retina and loss of vision. The retina may detach along an edge, e.g. as the result of trauma, or as the result of a tear allowing fluid to leak underneath the retina and separate the retina from the underlying choroid. Retinal detachment can be treated by means of a scleral buckle, a silicone band that encircles the eye and compresses the wall of the eye inward against the retina. Alternatively, the vitreous humor may be replaced in whole or in part with a tamponade, a heavy liquid or gas intended to flatten the retina against the choroid.
Currently used internal tamponades (SF.sub.6, C.sub.3 F.sub.8, silicone oil) float up, leaving the inferior retina unprotected, or sink down (fluorosilicone), leaving the superior retina unprotected. Current tamponades also fill the vitreous cavity, decreasing vision, and contact anterior chamber structures, causing cataract and glaucoma.